Les heures sombres de ma vie
by Enzilia
Summary: Je vous en pries aidez moi ! Sortez moi de cet enfer! Pitié! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! Arrêtez ça je vous en pries! UA, voici le roman que lisait Temari dans "la vie à deux" Changement de rating par précaution.
1. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien

_**Blabla de l'auteure:**Pour ceux qui ont lu "la vie à deux", vous vous rappelez surement du début du chapitre 5, ou pas ... lors du passage d'un livre que lisait Temari. "Les heures sombres de la femme en rouge", et bien le voici, je me serais dit que se serait intéressant d'en faire une fic. J'ai modifié le titre pour des raisons que j'expliquerais plus tard. Avec comme personnage mon couple favoris de l'univers de Naruto_

_**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishi-sama.  
_

_**Titre:** Les heures sombres de ma vie  
_

_**Résumé:**Temari est une jeune femme qui mène une vie tranquille à Konoha car Suna a été gagné par la pauvreté. Avec ses frères elle tient une boutique qui vend un peu de tout et les vedettes sont les tartes faites par Kankuro. Shikamaru lui, est assez mystérieux, il n'a de cesse d'admirer la beauté naturel des femmes qu'il croise tous les jours, il ne parle jamais de lui ni de son passé. Il est quelqu'un de très troublant même pour les gens qui l'entourent._

_**Naration :** POV de Temari et de Shikamaru  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien**

Je dois me dépêcher d'ouvrir la boutique. Les clients vont arriver et j'ai … j'ai perdu la clef de la réserve. Mes frères seront contents de l'apprendre. Merci pour moi. Oh! Vous voulez que je me présente, fallait me le demander. Mais la politesse veut que vous vous présentez d'abord....

Enchantée chers lecteurs et lectrices moi je suis Temari. J'ai deux frères, l'un complètement introvertie mais il est extrêmement gentil, il s'appelle Gaara et l'autre tout le contraire, il s'appelle Kankuro. Ces deux là je les ais vu chipé des pommes dans la réserve. Si je les reprends ça va barder.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, je sortirais peut-être se soir avec mon petit ami. Et oui, désolée messieurs mais mademoiselle Temari est prise. C'est un jeune homme charmant, un peu trop enthousiaste mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. N'allez surtout pas le répéter, je l'aime moi.

* * *

Je me demande bien ce que je fais ici. Mon ami Chouji m'a dit qu'il y avait un endroit où il aimait aller. Et là je l'attends comme un imbécile. Enfin bon. Regardez moi ça, vous ne voyez pas. Cette jeune femme à l'air parfaite. Taille de mannequin, une poitrine ni trop … ni trop … enfin voilà quoi, rousse, un air innocent, je suis sur que sa peau doit être très douce.

Je dois me ressaisir moi. Hum … elle me semble fragile, tellement fragile, qu'elle se briserait surement si je la prenais dans mes bras. Bon je me calme … Quoi ? Vous me voulez quoi vous? Je me fiches de savoir que vous êtes lecteur et lectrice. Je vous direz pas mon nom … ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel ce que vous faites. Vous vous en fichez vous aussi. Tant mieux comme ça on sera trois.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. On doit en plus se rendre au cimetière après ça. Je vous dirais pas pourquoi. Harcèlement sexuel je vous dis moi. Mais foutez moi la paix vous deux!!! Quoi vous n'êtes pas que deux. C'est dingue ça, c'est un élevage alors.

* * *

Je m'ennuie dans cette réserve, c'est Kankuro qui est à la caisse et Gaara est encore entrain de manger une pomme, je lui file une claque.

―Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, il me demande l'air innocent.

―Arrêtes de manger ces pommes on doit les vendre, j'ordonne l'air un peu sévère.

Il repose la pomme dans le bac, je lui refile une autre claque.

―Quoi encore?

―Tu a commencé à la manger maintenant tu la finis.

―Bien.

Il s'en va et moi je le suis. Tiens Chouji est là, c'est un fidèle client, il est surtout là pour les tartes que fait Kankuro, c'est le meilleur dans le domaine. Il n'est pas seul, il y a un homme avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

―Bonjour Temari, me dit Chouji.

―Bonjour, je répond avec mon aimable sourire. Comme d'habitude?

―Oui c'est gentil.

Je sens comme une atmosphère étrange émané de son ami. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Il me semble étrange, je me répète vous trouvez? Il mange avec avidité dans l'une de nos plus belle pomme, heureusement que Gaara n'a pas vu ça. Kankuro me donne la boîte avec la tarte à l'intérieur je l'emmène à Chouji.

Ce fut à se moment là que je me fis remarquer. Ses yeux sont sombres et perturbants, mais ça ne me dérange pas, les yeux de Gaara sont d'autant plus dérangeant. Il ne parle, ni ne souris, en faites il ne fait que me fixait. J'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille juste en posant les yeux sur moi. J'ignore comment réagir. Il ne détache pas son regard de moi.

* * *

Elle se tient là devant moi. Une jolie blonde, avec une belle peau blanche. Cette robe fleurie sur fond rouge qu'elle porte lui va si bien. Elle a l'air troublé, je me demande pourquoi? Taisez-vous lecteur et lectrice! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Ses lèvres sont fines mais bien dessinées. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, ses chevilles et ses poignets sont fins eux aussi. Cela dit sa coiffure me semble étrange.

―Shikamaru, appelle Chouji, ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça!

―Désolé, je m'excuse en m'inclinant, la pomme est vraiment délicieuse.

―C'est gentil merci. Nous avons un verger qui donne d'excellents fruits.

Elle me sourit, impeccable. Ce sourire illumine son visage, cela ne la rend que plus belle. Il me faut cette fille. Son regard se dirige vers l'extérieur, elle sort rejoindre quelqu'un. Il y a un brun avec un chien blanc qui l'attendent. La jolie blonde lui saute au cou et l'embrasse, serait-elle déjà prise? Hum, bon lecteur et lectrice j'en ai marre de vos réflexions, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était prise, c'était juste une question que je me posais à moi même!

Qu'importe qu'elle est déjà quelqu'un, je la veux. Que voulez-vous vous deux, je n'ai pas de moral et alors? Oui je sais que vous n'êtes pas que tous les deux! Je suis sur que c'est un élevage. Je n'aime tout simplement pas être observer, mon maximum c'est personne.

―Shikamaru on y va?, me demande Chouji.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Nous sortons et je pose une dernière fois mon regard sur elle. On aurait dit la fille dont je me serais mis à rêver plusieurs nuits. Les fleurs de cerisiers sont emportées par le vent et elles se mettent à danser avec sa chevelure de blés d'orges. Son regard océan souligné de ténèbres lui donne un air mystique, ses lèvres fines et ensanglantés me donne l'envie d'y déposer un baiser.

Sa peau délicate et blanche me donne l'impression d'un corps fragile. Vêtu d'une robe conçu d'un tissu fin et presque transparent, ses formes se distinguent au moindre de ses mouvements, elle est bien celle dont je rêvais, celle que j'avais embrassé en rêve …

* * *

_**blabla de l'auteure 2 :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que vous en demanderez encore, j'essaierais de poster le plus souvent que possible, mes cours ont repris. En ce qui concerne cette fic j'ai décidé d'en faire un manga avec d'autres personnages, j'aime dessiner et je dois dire que je suis très inspirée pour le faire en un seul volume. Un one shot._

_**Excuse de l'auteure : **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes que j'aurais pu commettre dans ce chapitre.  
_

_**Requête de l'auteure : **Que vous ayez aimé ou non, laissez moi quelques unes de vos refléxions, commentaires ou reviews, s'il vous plait._


	2. Lorsqu'on s'échangea des mots

_**Remerciement de l'auteure:** merci aux lecteurs et à "keikoku89" pour sa review_

_**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishi-sama.  
_

_**Titre:** Les heures sombres de ma vie  
_

_**Résumé du chap1 : **Temari tient une boutique avec ses frères et rencontre pour la première fois un jeune homme assez mystérieux. Ce dernier semble être tombé sous le charme de la blonde au premier regard._

_**Naration :** POV de Temari, de Kiba et de Shikamaru  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: lorsqu'on s'échangea des mots**

Kiba est venue à la boutique aujourd'hui il tient à m'aider, moi ça ne me dérange pas du moment qu'il est avec moi, au moins je suis sure qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs. En revanche mes frères, eux ça n'a pas l'air de les plaire.

Je ne vous l'ais pas dit mais le mec de l'autre jour, celui qui était avec Chouji est revenu, et ça tous les jours, juste pour s'asseoir un peu sous la petite terrasse devant la boutique, il commande une part de tarte et quelque chose à boire et puis une bonne vingtaine de minutes après qu'il est fini, il vient payer la note. Mais j'ai toujours cette horrible impression de sentir son regard sur moi durant ces vingt minutes ou il ne fait rien. Aujourd'hui Kiba est là, ça me rassure.

D'ailleurs il m'a adressé la parole récemment, c'est très rare mais c'est quand même quelque chose, Gaara ne l'aime pas, mais vraiment pas. Et Kankuro, lui, il s'en fiche du moment qu'on a des clients. Il est étrange, il veut savoir comment je m'appelle mais il ne veut pas me donner son nom. Du coup je me suis fait avoir, il sait maintenant que mon nom est Temari.

J'en ai parlé à Kiba, d'après lui, cet homme a peut-être eu le béguin pour moi. Il a de ces idées lui alors. Seigneur !!! Kiba a peut-être raison. Oh, tiens le voilà qui arrive. A chaque fois que je le vois un frisson d'horreur me parcours, c'est quelqu'un de véritablement troublant.

* * *

'Y a un mec étrange qui vient d'arriver, il ne sourit pas, ne parle pas non plus, mais la première chose qu'il fait c'est de posé ses yeux sur Temari. Il n'y a rien de plus irritant pour moi, qu'un autre mec matte ma copine. Je ne le connais pas, mais je ne l'aime pas, au moins ça c'est clair.

Il sourit tout seul maintenant! Sale bouffon!!! Il s'avance vers moi, son regard est froid, il y a un truc de bizarre avec ce mec. Je ne saurais dire quoi.

―Bonjour, me dit-il, j'aimerais …

―Tu n'auras rien du tout.

Là, je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi, mais Gaara. Ma jolie blonde nous rejoint, l'air un peu désolé.

―Gaara!, gronde-t-elle même si ça ne marche pas vraiment, ce ne sont pas des manières! Je suis désolée.

―Ça ira, rassure le bouffon, la même chose que d'habitude.

Et il s'en va s'asseoir dehors. Moi je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire ici.

―Temari, j'appelle donc d'une voix d'enfant, je l'aime pas lui.

―Mais c'est ton droit, me balance-t-elle.

―Il n'arrête pas de te regarder.

―Tu crois que c'est un pervers?

―Faut le dénoncer à la police!!!

Elle rigole, j'aime quand elle rigole.

* * *

Je la vois, vêtu de rouge comme toujours, elle discute avec ce nouveau, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle rigole, elle est bien plus belle ainsi, aujourd'hui elle a lâché ses cheveux, ils sont mi longs, elle est magnifique. Houa! Elle l'embrasse, mais pourquoi? Tiens, tiens, lecteur et lectrice, toujours là ma parole! Oh, je vois c'est son petit ami. Il ne le sera plus bientôt, croyez-moi. Elle arrive...

―Tenez, me dit-elle en me donnant ma tarte et ma boisson.

―Merci, je lui répond en tentant de sourire, ça vous épate mais j'y suis arrivé.

Ah, non elle s'en va!

―Heu... Temari! Attendez!

―Oui? Vous voulez autre chose?

―Heu... j'aimerais vous inviter un jour si c'est possible?

―Désolée mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

―Je sais, justement, je … heu … moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un vous savez, je vous trouve juste sympa, vous m'avez l'air sympa.

―C'est gentil, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

―Je sais...Je peut paraître antipathique.

―Vous êtes antipathique.

―D'accord je n'insiste pas.

―Bonne appétit.

Elle s'en va, non cette fille sera à moi, vous m'entendez, à moi!!! Je la suis du regard, cette femme est vraiment magnifique, je croise le regard de son petit ami, il me sourit. Il me sourit ?! J'ai l'impression qu'il tente de me faire comprendre que c'est lui le vainqueur. Et je n'aime pas ça, je déteste qu'on me prenne de haut.

* * *

Voilà que quelques semaines se sont écoulées et lui il est toujours là. Je commence à m'habituer à sa présence. Enfin, à force j'ai l'impression qu'il fait parti du décor. Kiba est très occupé en ce moment, il m'appelle tous les jours, mais c'est tout de même insupportable.

Cet homme est étrange, on pourrait croire qu'il fait passer un examen à toutes les femmes qui viennent acheter quelque chose avec ses yeux. La manière qu'il a de les regarder est vraiment effrayante. La façon dont il me regarde semble plus rassurante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une peur au fond de moi.

Je dois rentrer moi, se soir Gaara et Kankuro ont décidé de sortir, du coup je suis seule. Il est dix huit heures et quarante cinq minutes, et oui il me faut une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre mon chez moi.

―AAAAHHH!!!, quelque chose vient de me brûler l'épaule!!!

* * *

Je me demandes ce que je fais ici, j'étais avec Chouji et je l'ai vu, alors je l'ai suivi. Elle m'a l'air fatigué, elle ne m'a même pas remarquer. Et ...j'entame ma dernière cigarette. Elle porte un débardeur par cette soirée qui s'annonce plutôt fraiche, ces épaules dénudées, m'attirent. Cela lui irait tellement bien si elle avait un grain de beauté sur l'une de ses épaules ou un tatouage.

Je ne devrais pas la toucher, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Se serait vraiment parfait. Et voilà, je lui ai touché l'épaule avec ma cigarette.

―Je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas fait exprès j'étais ailleurs, dit-je « paniqué ».

Elle rit? Pourquoi? Je viens de lui brûler l'épaule avec cette satanée cigarette.

―Vous n'êtes pas si effrayant en fin de compte … ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous en pas...

Elle ne m'en veux pas. Décidément cette femme a vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Je la prendrais à ce brun qui se croit mieux que moi et ce jour là, je lui montrerais qui est le vainqueur.

―Mais je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ici?, elle me demande l'air suspicieuse.

―J'étais avec un ami et je n'ai pas fait attention alors je l'ai perdu....

―Vous vous êtes perdu? C'est bien triste.

―Je vais l'appeler, il viendra me chercher. Mais avant tout laissez moi me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait.

―Ce n'est rien je m'en sortirais...

―J'insiste.

Finalement nous allons chez elle, un appartement assez sympa. Je m'y sens bien, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est ici également. Je ne peux m'en empêcher de l'admirer, elle est si belle. J'ai envie de l'avoir juste pour moi. Uniquement pour moi et personne d'autre. Je me lève et vais l'aider à soigner sa brûlure.

Sa peau est si douce … elle est parfaite ! Je me penche pour sentir sa peau, un parfum exquis et léger. Temari est une femme très attirante. Mais dès que j'embrasse son cou, elle se lève d'un bond presque horrifiée.

―Je crois que vous devriez partir, me dit elle sans même me regarder.

―Je vous demande pardon...

―Partez... maintenant.

―J'aimerais vous revoir...

―Moi pas … s'il vous plait. Partez.

―Je ne partirais que …

―Je ne vous accorderais rien du tout... sortez!!

―Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara et dès que je vous ais vu je me suis tout de suite dit que vous m'étiez destinée.

―Pas de ça avec moi.

Cette femme est vraiment têtue.

―Temari je ne vous veux aucun mal vous savez.

―Alors partez.

Je me retourne pour partir mais ce qu'elle me dit me redonna de l'espoir.

―Si vous vous voulez me parler vous savez où me trouver … si vous voulez qu'on se voit un jour il faudrait peut-être vous ouvrir aux autres un peu plus, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir un nouvel ami. Mais je vous préviens je suis déjà prise je ne peux rien vous offrir de plus que mon amitié.

* * *

_**blabla de l'auteure :** Voici donc le second chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendaient et même pour ceux qui ne l'attendaient pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera, bonne lecture._

_**Excuse de l'auteure : **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes que j'aurais pu commettre dans ce chapitre.  
_

_**Requête de l'auteure : **Que vous ayez aimé ou non, laissez moi quelques unes de vos refléxions, commentaires ou reviews, s'il vous plait._


	3. Amis !

_**Remerciement de l'auteure:** merci aux lecteurs ainsi qu'à Shitema 94, Tsunade-full et Keikoku89 pour leur review.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishi-sama.  
_

_**Titre:** Les heures sombres de ma vie  
_

_**Résumé du chap2: **Temari et Shikamaru se sont adressés quelques mots, ce dernier est maintenant sur de lui, c'est elle qu'elle veut et il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins.  
_

_**Naration :** POV de Temari et de Shikamaru_

_Bonne lecture !!!  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Amis ?!**

Les jours passaient et Shikamaru venait me voir autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui voulait dire tout le temps. Enfin bon, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, ce qui me dérangeait c'était l'indisponibilité de Kiba à venir me voir. Mais bon ce n'étaient pas mes frères qui allaient s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas? Ils n'aimaient ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru, surtout ce dernier.

Oh, mes cheveux ont prit de la longueur, j'irais les couper demain, je n'aime pas les porter longs, c'est surtout Kiba qui n'aime pas que je les porte longs. Aujourd'hui je ne m'occupe pas de la boutique alors je sors j'ai décidé de faire une surprise à Kiba, j'ai hâte de le retrouver.

Pfff, il fait très chaud, je n'en peux plus sans compter sur le fait que cette brûlure me fait encore un peu mal. Mais bon passons.

―Bonjour.

Je me retourne c'est Shikamaru, il a les joues rouges et paraît essouffler. Il aurait couru jusqu'ici?

―Bonjour, je lui répond toujours étonné. Ça va?

Il me fait les yeux ronds, c'est surement l'expression que j'affiche qui l'étonne autant. Il a l'air enfantin comme ça, finalement il n'est pas _si _troublant une fois qu'on le connait. Je souris et lui, il doit se demander pourquoi. Quoique, ce qui est dérangeant avec lui c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de dévisager les femmes et de dire ce qui est bien ou non sur elle. Il m'en parle comme si nous étions amis de longue date.

Une fois il m'a avoué, qu'il trouvait qu'une jeune femme, vraiment charmante et gracieuse, avait un nez assez long, il disait que si c'était possible il le raccourcirait. Vous savez, lorsqu'il parle ainsi un frisson d'angoisse parcours mon corps. Il paraît tellement sérieux, et pourtant il affiche un sourire. Je sais que c'est mal de penser ça mais j'ai cette horrible impression qu'il serait capable de le faire. Cela dit il s'est montré patient, doux et gentil avec moi. Il a accepté bien volontiers mon amitié sans rien me demander. Je préfère ne rien dire à Kiba à ce sujet.

* * *

Je la regarde, elle sourit, je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle porte une salopette par dessus un col roulé rouge. Ses cheveux ont un peu grandit ou c'est moi? Je lui sourit alors et me redresse tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai couru car je savais qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Je veux l'inviter à aller au parc.

―Heu... ça te dirait d'aller au parc je sais que tu ne travailles pas?

―Ah, elle fait l'air un peu triste, j'ai prévu de rendre visite à Kiba.

Je ne sais pas quelle est l'expression qui s'affiche en ce moment sur mon visage mais je crois bien que cela l'effraie un peu.

―Je comprends, je lui dit l'air indifférent, ça ne fait rien.

―T'es sur?, elle me demande un peu inquiète.

Pourquoi se soucie-t-elle de moi? Hum, lorsqu'elle verra son copain, elle comprendra qu'il n'est pas fait pour lui. Je ris intérieurement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné. Temari ne sera rien qu'à moi.

* * *

Je laisse alors Shikamaru pour me rendre sur le lieux de travail de mon petit ami. Mais lorsque je m'y suis rendue on m'a dit qu'il n'y était pas venu depuis quelques jours déjà. Pourtant il m'a bien dit qu'il travaillait c'était pour cette raison qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir. Pourquoi m'aurait-il mentit? Je sens les larmes montaient, la première idée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il me trompe. Ce doit être ça!!! Nooonn !!! Je ne dois pas être pessimiste!!! Je dois lui faire confiance.

Je me rend donc chez lui, je croise sa sœur Hana, cette dernière à l'impression de revivre en me voyant, un sourire radieux éclaire sa mine triste de précédemment.

―Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, je lui demande alors qu'elle me prend les mains.

―Je suis contente que tu sois là. Kiba a eu un accident de travaille et il ne peut malheureusement plus bouger pour le moment.

―Comment ça? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?

―Tu n'étais pas au courant?

―Non, je lui répond toujours dans l'incompréhension.

J'entre alors sans qu'elle est besoin de me le demander. Kiba est allongé dans son canapé, l'air rêveur, ce même air rêveur qui devient grave en me voyant m'avancer vers lui. Les deux jambes dans le plâtre et je ne sais quelle autre séquelle. Il évite mon regard. Que lui est-il arrivé?

―Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

―Je voulais te voir, je lui répond d'une voix si faible que je doute qu'il est entendu.

―....

―Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!

―Pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé?

―....., j'en reste sans voix.

Et je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Je veux savoir, quoi, comment et pourquoi. Surtout pourquoi!!! Je veux que tu me le dises Kiba!!! Mon cœur se sert, je me sens inutile à être là en face de lui.

―Je …., je peine à trouver mes mots, tu ne me trompes pas hein?

―..... Temari......

C'était quoi ce « Temari »? C'était quoi cette réponse? Ça veut dire quoi? Oui? Non? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Depuis le jour où il n'était pas venu. Je crois qu'il m'échappe, c'est triste à dire mais … une partie de moi s'en va en ce moment même. Je … j'aurais du accompagné Shikamaru au parc finalement. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui, là!

―Arrête de pleurer je t'en pries, il me demande en tentant, en vain, de se redresser.

Moi? Je pleure? Mais pourquoi c'est stupide!! Hein?!

―Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba?, dis-je dans un souffle en caressant sa joue.

―Il ne se passe rien Temari... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, c'est tout....

―C'est pourquoi tu te retrouves tout seul.... Kiba, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

―Je... j'aimerais être seul pour réfléchir s'il te plait...

―Vraiment?, je lance avec un ton ironique et moqueur. Si tu veux en finir dit le maintenant.

―Oui.

Il vient de me répondre oui. Il m'a répondit oui!! Il a dit oui!!!! Mais …. cette fois je sens bien mes larmes en train de coursaient sur mes joues, cette satanée eau salée qui arrivent à mes lèvres. De ses lèvres sont sortit ces paroles complètement stupide. Et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, est « oui ». Il ne me regarde même pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Bon sang Kiba ouvre les yeux!!!!

―Va-t-en maintenant, il m'ordonne la voix calme en fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je baisse les yeux, ces yeux brouillaient par les larmes. Je m'en vais alors, j'ai du mal à bouger, mes jambes ne veulent pas m'obéir. Je sens que je vais m'effondrer. Il faut que je parte, vu qu'il me l'a demandé. C'est pas vrai!!!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça?!!! Pourquoi?!!

―VA-T-EN !!!, me cri-t-il.

Là, ce fut comme ci je recevais une décharge électrique importante. Tous mes sens sont confus, la douche froide, c'est …. une claque monumental que je reçois.... Mon premier amour, le seul homme que j'ai aimé jusqu'ici me demande avec véhémence de partir de chez lui, sans qu'il ne me donne d'explication. Je devrais peut-être rejoindre Shikamaru au parc pour me changer les idées. Je m'en vais. Je m'en vais et je m'éloigne de lui. Mes jambes tremblent comme jamais. J'ignorais que c'était dur lorsqu'il s'agissait de se quitter, peut-être parce que justement je ne pensais pas que cela allait m'arriver. Je croyais dur comme fer que lui et moi ça allait durer, malgré les réticences de mes frères. J'ai été bien naïve.

* * *

Je me ballade seul dans ce foutu parc. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être qu'elle pleure après tout. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète surtout pas je serais là pour la consoler. Je la prendrais dans mes bras et lui dirais de ne pas s'inquiétait, car je suis là.

―Shikamaru !!!!

Je lève les yeux, cette voix, c'était bien celle de Temari. A ce que je vois, tout joue en ma faveur. Elle a les yeux rouges et un peu enflés, non, ça ne va pas du tout. Ça gâche son jolie visage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle pleure. Elle arrive vers moi, continuant sa course. Je pose ma main sur sa tête, l'air compatissant.

―Ça ne te vas pas de pleurer, je lui dit alors.

―Je sais, me répond elle en tentant un sourire.

―Et évite de sourire ainsi ça … ne te réussi pas non plus.

Elle éclate de rire, essuyant ses larmes, je l'aide un peu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je porte autant d'attention à une femme. D'habitude, je ne fais que les observer, mais avec elle c'est assez différent, j'ai appris à la connaître et j'ai appris à l'aimer. En faites je me suis de suite intéressé à elle, le jour ou mon regard croisa le sien et je suis tombé amoureux de son regard, de sa voix, de son caractère, d'elle.... Mais pour le moment il y a encore cet enfoiré avec qui elle sortait.

―Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, j'ose lui demander une fois qu'elle complètement calmée.

―Oh! Rien de bien méchant.

Je sais qu'elle me ment, d'ailleurs qui ne se s'en rendrait pas compte. Je lui passe un bras amical autour des épaules et sans hésiter elle passe l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et nous marchons ainsi jusqu'au banc le plus proche. Je ne comprends pas cette manie qu'elle a de vouloir attacher ses cheveux.

―Laisse les tranquilles, je lui dit en riant, ils sont très bien.

―Je n'aime pas lorsqu'ils sont long, elle ajouta en murmurant, Kiba non plus d'ailleurs.

―Moi j'aime, je lui avoue de la manière la plus franche qui soit. Alors laisse les comme ça.

―D'accord, elle me sourit.

Je lui offre une glace, elle semble passer un bon moment, je suis fière de moi. Peut-être même que j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier l'autre idiot. Cet imbécile, à l'heure qu'il est, la perdue. Je veux qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi. Il me faut que je m'assure qu'elle s'est un minimum attachée à moi.

―Shikamaru, appelle-t-elle.

―Oui, je répond sortant de mes pensées.

―Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta petite amie. Comment est-elle?

La question qu'il ne faut jamais me poser! Elle devient bien embêtante, quoique si elle s'intéresse de savoir qui est ma « petite-amie », cela signifierait-il que j'ai des chances?

―Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant, elle vient de mourir.

Elle paraît peiner de l'apprendre.

―Oh.... j'en suis vraiment désolée.

C'est dans la poche.

―Et toi avec, j'ai du mal à prononcer son nom. Kiba?

―Aah.... et bien moi non plus je ne préfère pas en parler.

―Désolé...

―Oh il n'est pas mort ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste qu'il a voulu ….

Elle se met à pleurer. Je dois dire que cela m'arrange, dois-je la prendre dans mes bras? Et puis zut je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Je suis extrêmement surpris, elle se laisse faire assez aisément.

―Tu sais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais … si tu veux en parler je suis là. Temari, tu m'entends?

―.....merci, elle me dit en se redressant et en essuyant ses larmes. Désolée j'ai baver sur ta chemise.

―Ce n'est rien tant que c'est toi... je crois....

―Bien … pour te dire la vérité, il m'a laissé tomber.

Elle m'explique cela sans me regarder et en entortillant le pan de ma chemise. Je lui sourit, elle se calme et presque naturellement elle appui sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe une fois un bras « amical » autour d'elle. Après tout nous sommes tous deux des âmes en peine. Non?

* * *

_**blabla de Shikamaru:** J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine lectrice me trouvait méchant et qu'un certain lecteur me trouvait obsédé et que c'était normal que je fasse peur. Je vous préviens ..._

_**Intervention de l'auteure:** Pas de menace envers les lecteurs Dark-Shika, c'est bien ce qui lui convient après avoir lu ce chapitre non? Allez-dites moi franchement il est effrayant hein, moi même j'ai des frissons ....J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à la prochaine, je vous laisse j'ai un TD d'anglais à préparer. Merci de me laisser vos impressions.  
_

_**Excuse de l'auteure : **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes que j'aurais pu commettre dans ce chapitre.  
_


	4. Le début du bonheur !

_**Remerciement de l'auteure: **merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers_

_**Résumer chapitre 3: **Kiba et Temari ne sont plus ensemble, c'est à partir de ce moment de Shikamaru fera en sorte que la belle soit à lui._

_**POV:** Temari & Shikamaru_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le début du bonheur ?!?**

Il ma fallu plusieurs mois, pour faire mon « deuil ». Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre la réaction de Kiba ce jour là. Quoiqu'il en soit, Shikamaru m'a soutenu et ne m'a pas laissé tomber une seule fois. Il s'est toujours montré patient envers moi. Jamais il n'a tenté de me brusquer ou quoique soit. Il était vraiment là lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin. Sans lui je me demande si j'aurais un jour relever la tête.

C'est son anniversaire, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir? Je me suis attachée à lui sans véritablement m'en rendre compte. Pour être franche, je n'envisage plus rien sans lui en parler avant. Hm, j'ai l'air d'une idiote à attendre qu'il m'appelle. Je peux vous confiez un secret. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce n'est pas très claire pour moi non plus, comme pour lui.

Parce que nous en avons discuté lui et moi à propos de ça et nous sommes tombés dans un commun accord pour se dire que c'était bien trop tôt pour tous les deux. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi censée. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote à sourire pour un rien et vous devez surement me trouver stupide à toujours parler de lui. Je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.

Quelqu'un vient de frapper. Je vais ouvrir sinon ça va encore me retomber dessus avec les voisins que j'ai. Ah non c'est bon, Gaara est allé ouvrir, merci petit frère je t'en revaudrais ça.

—Tema!!, appelle Gaara, c'est ce gars qui te colle tout le temps!

—Gaara!, je dis indignée par son attitude. Désolée Shikamaru.

—Ce n'est rien, me rassure-t-il. On y va?

—Où?

—Tu verras...

Je retourne dans ma chambre, je m'arrange du mieux que je peux, mes cheveux on grandit et ont légèrement ondulés. Shikamaru m'a dit que ça m'aller bien. Où va-t-il m'emmener aujourd'hui?

—Ne sors pas avec lui, me dit Gaara à la porte de ma chambre.

—Gaara ne pousse pas le bouchon d'accord, j'avertit gentiment, c'est un ami vraiment formidable.

—Ne sors pas avec ce type.

—Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi.... à ce soir.

Je m'en vais, n'écoutant pas mon petit frère.

* * *

Ce nabot commence sérieusement par me gonfler. Il ne m'aime pas et il ne le cache même pas, saleté de gosse. Temari revient, elle est magnifique comme toujours et souriante, mais son frère est un vrai casse-pied. Je m'occuperais de lui un jour... je dis bien un jour.

—J'allais oublié, dit Temari à son frère avant qu'on ne parte, si tu emmènes encore une fille ici fait en sorte qu'elle n'oublie pas de remettre ses sous vêtements.

Gaara rougit, honteux, c'était une petite vengeance personnelle de ma belle. Enfin de Temari, mon amie. Nous partons donc, jouant au charmant jeune homme, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Nous partons faire la route jusqu'à la montagne pour la journée. Un petit pique-nique pour changer un peu, en réalité le premier pique-nique que nous avons fait remonte à l'époque ou Temari venait de rompre avec ce crétin.

Ca a pris du temps, mais au moins maintenant elle semble plus à l'aise avec moi. C'est l'essentiel, et pourtant vous savez, il y a quelques jours elle m'a avoué qu'elle semblait sur le point de tomber amoureuse de moi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je lui ait dit de laisser passer encore du temps avant de tenter quoique soit. Et j'estime que ce temps est largement dépassé.

L'air est frais et agréable, sa présence fait que tout m'est agréable, vraiment tout.

—La prochaine fois je voudrais que tu m'emmènes sur la baie, me demande Temari tout en fixant mes lèvres.

—Sur la baie pourquoi?, je lui répond d'un air nonchalant.

—Pour me faire plaisir peut-être … je ne sais pas …. allez! Tu acceptes?!!! Génial merciii.

—Je n'ai même pas répondu, je lui dit alors, laisse-moi au moins y réfléchir une seconde.

—La seconde est passé!!!

Elle fixe toujours mes lèvres et moi j'ai complètement oublié de lui répondre, je la fixe elle, il n'y a qu'elle et moi ici, c'est notre moment à tout les deux. Je lui caresse la joue et elle me sourit, apparemment je l'ai fait sortir de ses rêveries.

—Alors cette promenade dans ce petit bois ça vient?

—Plus brusque il n'y a pas...

—Les fruits nous attende, dit-elle en se levant, tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas fait attention au terme que tu as employé pour me désigner.

—Tu ne me feras rien de toute façon...

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je me rend compte de sa soudaine proximité. Elle tellement près de moi que mon cour s'affole. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors qu'elle, elle me regarde, l'air apaisé. Et timidement elle vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre la route vers le petit bois.

* * *

Je me demande ce qu'il doit penser maintenant et moi qui me suis sauvée. J'ai trop honte! Je peux vraiment être gourde mais à un point que vous ne vous imaginez même pas. Je me retourne vers lui, il n'a toujours pas bouger, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il a un sourire vraiment idiot qui s'affiche, le regard fixé vers le sol.

—Shikamaru?!

Il lève les yeux vers moi l'air heureux.... Vous savez lorsque l'amour vint frapper à votre porte, deux choix s'offrent à vous, soit vous l'ouvrez et le laissez entrer, soit vous fermer la porte et on n'en parle plus. Moi je crois bien que je vais l'ouvrir. J'espère juste pouvoir le garder près de moi. Je suis absorbée par son regard, ce frisson d'horreur que je ressentais pour lui au départ a disparu, mon coeur s'emballe et je ne bouge plus, il arrive vers moi et il se penche alors que moi je recule. Ca peu sembler ridicule mais j'ai toujours été de nature méfiante. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains, je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de subir... Je peux enfin redevenir heureuse, n'en ai-je pas le droit après tout.

* * *

Après plus de sept mois de relation avec lui, il m'a demandé en mariage et je ne pouvais que répondre « oui ». Bien sur monsieur garde ses vieilles habitudes, il continue de fixer ces femmes pour leur trouver ce petit défaut que personne ne voit. Franchement il ne changera donc jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que je suis vraiment heureuse.

—Mince je me suis coupée!, me crie-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Aussitôt je me lève pour voir l'effet que donne le sang sur sa peau. Je passe peut-être pour un pervers mais que voulez-vous que je vous dises, c'est beau du rouge et du blanc. Lorsque j'arrive près d'elle, elle est déjjà en train de sucer son doigt pour éviter que le sang ne coule, enfin j'imagine. Elle retourne faire ce qu'elle fait, je m'aperçoit que la brulure faites il y a des mois ne se voit presque plus. J'aimerais tant qu'il y ait un tatouage ou un grain de beauté.

Je retourne au salon et le portable de MA Temari est en train de sonner. Il y a un nom masculin qui s'affiche et bien, tout ce que j'ai pu faire et d'éteindre le portable et de le poser près du meuble ou l'on range tout nos films. Et puis quoi encore, personne d'autre que moi ne l'approchera, elle est à moi qu'est-ce que les gens ne comprennent pas la dedans?!

Pas maintenant, je … cette pulsion étrange que je ressens … il faut encore attendre... sinon cela se passera comme avec Shiho, je ne veux pas la perdre.

—Shikamaru? Ca va?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, je me demande ce qu'il a tout d'un coup, il paraît ailleurs et ce sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je n'aime pas le sourire qu'il affiche, il pose machinalement une main sur sa bouche et se dirige vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il me sert dans ses bras …

—AAAAAHH !!!

Cette douleur que je viens de ressentir... c'était horrible... Qu'a-t-il fait? Pourquoi? Le couteau avec lequel je me suis coupée il y a un moment vient tout juste de se planter dans mon épaule, juste à l'endroit où il m'avait brûler par mégarde. Il regarde cette lame comme s'il observait un trophée, il a l'air heureux. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, à nouveau... je ne pensais pas le ressentir de nouveau, mais ce frisson d'horreur est encore là, il ne me quittera pas de si tôt.

Lorsqu'il s'avance, moi je recule, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire dans l'état dans lequel il est. J'ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais vraiment il me fait peur. Bizarrement, le couteau touche le sol dans un bruit sourd alors que lui tombe à mes pieds, il me prend la main. Shikamaru tremble et sanglote doucement, il resserre sa main autour de la mienne.

—Pardon, me murmure-t-il, j'aurais du me retenir...

—Te retenir? Mais pourquoi?

—Pardon....

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure: **j'ai sommeil, je publie ce chapitre et il est presque 00h00, donc je n'ais pas vraiment relu. Désolée pour le retard et pour les fautes_

_**Requête de l'auteure**: dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, désolée si ça à l'air de trainer, enfin on en est au quatrième chapitre donc ça va non?_


	5. Parce que l'amour n'est pas un gouffre ?

_Mamamia, je suis extrêment en retard et ce n'est nullement pardonnable. Voici donc le chapitre 5 pour lequel l'inspiration est revenu d'un coup et m'a quelque peu obligé à changer de rating pour plus de précaution et de liberté également. Il y a ici, la présence d'un léger lemon, mon tout premier, je n'ai jamais osé en écrire mais pour ici, c'était nécessaire, je n'en suis pas réellement fière mais ça devrait le faire je pense._

_Aller je vais faire un vive résumé des précédents chapitres, je suis sure que beaucoup ont oublié cette fic._

_chapitre 1 : Temari tient une boutique avec ses frères et rencontre pour la première fois un jeune homme assez mystérieux. Ce dernier semble être tombé sous le charme de la blonde au premier regard. _

_chapitre 2 :Temari et Shikamaru se sont adressés quelques mots, ce dernier est maintenant sur de lui, c'est elle qu'elle veut et il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins._

_chapitre 3 : __Kiba et Temari ne sont plus ensemble, c'est à partir de ce moment de Shikamaru fera en sorte que la belle soit à lui._

_chapitre 4 : Temari et Shikamaru sont désormais mariés et vive ensemble. Malheureusement Shikamaru est sujet à d'étrange pulsion qui l'ont poussé à blesser Temari avec un couteau..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 5: parce que l'amour n'est pas un gouffre ?**

_Temari_

Depuis ce jour où il m'a blessé il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Je ne comprends pas, il a l'air étrange. J'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il entre avec moi dans la cuisine. Peur, qu'il recommence. Cela dit il continue toujours d'être tendre et gentil avec moi. Je me rends compte qu'il y a des choses que j'ignore sur lui. Ce matin encore, alors qu'il revenait de l'épicerie, j'ai senti son regard sur moi et mon sang se glaça. Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Pour dire vrai, j'ai peur...j'ignore pourquoi j'ai peur. Peut-être aussi parce qu'une fois, alors qu'on était invité chez une amie à lui, elle s'appelle Sakura...Shikamaru à prit le couteau de table et a fait parcourir la lame tout autour de son poignet en disant: « une main avec des doigts plus fins t'irait mieux Saku », cette dernière apparemment habitué en ria...moi j'eus un frisson d'effrois.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai envie de...je dois me contrôler, je l'aime, c'est vrai...je ne peux pas lui faire de mal...j'ai l'impression d'être malade...je m'enferme dans ma chambre ou alors je sors pour éviter de la voir le plus possible dans la journée parce que je sais que je vais commettre une bêtise...J'ai toujours cette envie de voir un tatouage sur son épaule et récemment de voir des marques apparaître sur sa peau...si douce...si blanche...mais je serais gentil...comme toujours.

Cette fille qui passe a des doigts bien trop pour fin elle, ça ne lui va pas! D'ailleurs son nez non plus ne lui va pas! Ses mains là, iraient très bien à Sakura, maintenant que j'y pense. Je dois rentrer...et me contrôler...mais je sais qu'un jour ce côté « tortionnaire » que je me connais, refera surface.

* * *

_Temari_

—Je suis rentré ! crie-t-il a l'entrée.

Je vais le voir, il me sourit comme jamais. Il a peut-être quelque chose pour moi, qui sait. Pour dire la vérité, il s'est déjà passé quelques jours...tout semble normal, je me sens quelque peu rassurer. Il a cependant l'air un peu pâle mais il n'a pas de fièvre. Il doit surement travailler beaucoup trop. Et puis il est assez étrange, je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais c'est ce que je ressens. Ses regards paraissent tellement fatigués mais...j'ai l'impression...que ses regards tentent de lire à travers moi...

—Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? je tente alors de lui demander.

Il me sourit et me dit que oui mais je ne le crois pas. Il laisse ses affaires tomber sur le sol et se dirige vers moi, m'embrasse et m'enlace comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

—Que dirais-tu de déménager ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai envie de changement.

—Je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, je réponds en resserrant encore plus mon étreinte.

Il me caresse la peau et sens mon odeur comme un animal ferait face à une proie sans défense. Bien que ça soit de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle. J'ai d'agréable frisson qui me parcours le corps, est-ce que c'est le moment de se laisser emporter dans une valse de plaisir ? Il me mord le cou délicatement, je crois bien qu'il est trop tard pour lui dire d'arrêter, puisque moi aussi j'en ai envie...On tente de se diriger vers notre chambre entre les baiser et les caresses mais on n'arrive pas plus loin que le salon, enfin ce n'est pas plus mal je pense, c'est peut-être même bien plus excitant. Il me renverse avec aisance sur le canapé et commence à s'occuper de moi d'une manière folle et appétissante. Il me couvre de caresses et de baisers, ses mains sont chaudes et ses lèvres exquises, son regard est envoutant et plein d'envie. Il se laisse glisser entre mes jambes et continue ses baisers fiévreux et tout doucement il commence à me dévêtir. Il me murmure des « je t'aime » incroyable, je fond, je vais sans doute exploser de bonheur si ça se continue. Mon top passe par dessus ma tête assez vite tellement l'envie se fait pressante. Ma jupe qu'il avait sans faire exprès remonté sur mes cuisses, s'en est allée avec une facilité que je connaissais pas et dire que j'ai du me battre pour la mettre ce matin.

Me voilà donc en petite tenue et cela semble lui plaire. Mais j'en ai un peu marre de rester passive alors à mon tour je tente de lui ôter ses vêtements. Chose que je fais d'une façon lente et sensuelle tout en effleurant sa peau et le couvrant de baiser. J'ai réussi a inversé les places dans cet espace restreint. Me voilà donc à califourchon sur lui, l'une de ses mains se resserre sur ma cuisse, tellement il est pressé de passer à l'acte. Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui...je dépose des baisers papillons de ses lèvres jusqu'à son torse tout en soufflant délicatement sur sa peau qui est devenu d'une sensibilité jouissive, je vais pouvoir lui faire subir toutes sortes de torture.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

Elle m'ensorcelle et m'hypnotise. Ses courbes, son odeur, ses petites mimiques qui font qu'elle est juste magnifique. J'en veux plus, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, entendre sa respiration me rend fou. Elle embrasse d'une telle façon que j'en redemande sans cesse, elle s'amuse...j'ai remarqué le grain de beauté au dessous du sein gauche. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais ma chemise vient tout juste de rejoindre ses vêtements et elle s'amusait à me caresser à travers le tissus de mon pantalon tout en ouvrant avec une lenteur exaspérante la braguette qui dans un ziiip libérateur me fit pousser un cris. Je me redresse en vitesse histoire de balancer le pantalon et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se jette sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, ses baisers m'enflamme de plus en plus, elle se montre elle même pressente. Incapable de jouer plus longtemps. Mais c'est maintenant à moi de prendre mon temps même si ça me le fou mal. Je lui embrasse le torse, mes lèvres descendent et parcours son corps, je viens tout juste d'éliminer le reste des tissus qui m'empêchait d'apprécier sa beauté à sa juste valeur et elle a en fait de même pour moi.

Tout ce passe merveilleusement bien...tout en me caressant là où ça me fait le plus de bien, Temari en vient à me murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voie terriblement sensuelle et tentatrice de la prendre. Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. Avec une rapidité certaine je me place entre ses jambes et remonte délicatement juste pour l'entendre se plaindre et que je dois me manier...Je me glisse en elle avec aisance et le soupir qu'elle pousse est ravageur. Je ferme les yeux tellement l'instant est appréciable et onctueusement délicieux...Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, c'est normal vu la manière dont je m'y prend...non elle crie, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ensemble nous avons sans doute réveiller les gosses des voisins, parce qu'il faut dire qu'on n'aime pas réellement se retenir lorsqu'il s'agit de s'exprimer. La liberté d'expression vous connaissez ?

Sauf que là elle me crie d'arrêter, alors j'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe...je constate alors que mes mains se retrouvent autour de son cou et que j'avais commencé à l'étrangler...

* * *

_Temari_

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration...je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je veux dire...que tout se passait bien, qu'on partageait un moment privilégié et que pour aucune raison apparente il s'est mis à m'étrangler ! Je n'ai même pas pu atteindre le septième ciel que je me vois contrainte d'arrêter. Franchement se faire tuer durant l'acte ça coupe toute envie, aussi grande soit-elle. Je n'ose pas parler, je ramasse juste mes vêtements que j'enfile à l'aveugle et me dirige vers la salle de bain...je mourrais d'envie de continuer mais impossible...

—Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en enfilant son pantalon sans pour autant remonter la braguette.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça...je...

Je ne lui répond même pas, je suis juste lassée. Il me rattrape et me saisi le bras, moi bien sur, je me dégage comme une grande et tente de gagner la salle de bain...

—Temari !

Il me rattrape et me force à le regarder, il s'excuse autant de fois qu'il peut mais j'en ai marre, après la cigarette et le couteau il m'étrangle...j'en ai marre. Il m'embrasse avec force et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ce baiser qu'il donne avec désespoir. Il me pousse contre le mur...

—Shikamaru arrête ! je lui crie en tentant de redresser mon top et ma jupe.

Mais il y a malheureusement cet étrange lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, j'ai su qu'à cette instant mon sort était scellé et que ma vie se tenait entre ses mains. Je tremble, j'ai envie de pleurer et de m'en aller...j'ai tout simplement peur...Ses mains se glissent de manière pressante entre mes cuisses et il me caresse sans retenue comme si j'étais sa chose...je tremble, c'est horrible...je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier mais il me fait peur. Avec vivacité il me fait asseoir sur un meuble dans le couloir, remonte ma jupe et me pénètre sans retenue. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui, ses coups de hanche sont vif et violent et cela me fait frissonner. Bien qu'il ait une main sur mes hanches, l'autre s'en va se perdre autour de mon coup...

—Shikamaru, je l'avertit.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et fait des vas et viens de plus en plus en fort tout en resserrant sa main sur ma gorge. Et le fait que je tente de me libérer, l'excite d'avantage.

—Crie pour moi, me murmure-t-il alors.

Sa voix est devenu rauque, tellement il prend plaisir à me faire du mal, ses râles, ses gémissements et ses soupirs sont le fruit de mes pleures, de ma peur et de mes cris étouffés. Je veux mourir...j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, tellement je n'arrivais plus à respirer et bien que je ne bouge plus, il continue sa besogne comme pour se soulager. Le meuble donne l'impression de céder à chaque mouvement qu'il fait...et lorsque c'est finit, il me transporte à la salle de bain et me propose de me raser les jambes. Encore sous le choc, je ne comprend pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

Il m'installe dans la baignoire et va prendre une lame de rasoir. Il m'entaille l'une de mes jambes, il le fait avec délectation, je peux voir sur son visage, qu'il adore ça. Mon sang se déverse dans la baignoire...tout doucement, je pose ma main hésitante sur la sienne parce que je veux qu'il arrête. Et lorsqu'il semble prendre conscience de ce qu'il fait, Shikamaru paraît choquer et lâche la lame. Il se perd en excuse, il a honte, il a peur, il se lève et s'en va. Il n'est plus revenu le reste de la soirée, moi je suis restée dans la baignoire et je n'ai pas pu m'endormir...

Le lendemain matin je le vois à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Je suis en colère et il le sait mais j'ai peur également et je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de lui faire un dessin pour ça. Il s'avance et ouvre l'eau, me déshabille avec délicatesse.

—Je te demande pardon, murmure-t-il en passant l'eau sur mes jambes.

Lui pardonner ? Non, il rêve, mais il y a une chose que je souhaite savoir.

—A qui est ce sang sur ta chemise ?

Il me regarde d'abord étonné puis porte ses yeux sur son chemisier. Il semble réfléchir un moment, il hésite mais finit par me répondre.

—Personne.

Je ne le crois pas. Il lave mes plaies avec attention, il me fait prendre un bain comme si j'étais précieuse.

—Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du insister après tout.

—NON ! S'énerve-t-il tout en fracassant le pommeau de douche sur la céramique.

Il s'en va, un peu plus et le pommeau de douche se serait fracassé contre moi...je pleure, je ne comprend pas ce brusque changement. A mon tour je me lève et je verrouille la porte, je m'adosse à elle et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je me demande si je suis tombée en enfer...c'est ça l'enfer ? Alors il est bel et bien sur Terre !

—Temari pardonne-moi ! dit-il a travers la porte.

Je ne lui répond pas, il tambourine le bois blanc malheureux avec impatience.

—OUVRE-MOI ! MERDE !

Je sursaute. Et je me dis que je ne devrais pas rester passive ainsi longtemps. Alors je me redresse avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste et je lui répond.

—TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR !

—Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, prévint-il d'un ton tout à fait calme. Je vois le verrou qui tourne tout doucement tout seul.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est un homme dont le visage est ravagé par les larmes qui me fixe. Comment voulez-vous que je ne craque pas. Suit à quoi, il se met à genou et me demande mille fois pardon, qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire ça. J'ignore comment réagir. Je sais juste que je ne dois pas faiblir...mais irrésistiblement je m'accroupis pour le serrer dans mes bras...

* * *

_Alors voilà comment les choses s'enveniment et bientôt Temari sombrera, sombrera et sombrera. Mais je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres pseudo lemon après ça, se sera surtout gore mouahahahaha !_

_A la prochaine !_


	6. Impasse

_Tout d'abord joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous ! :) Je ne pensais pas finir le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Pas très joyeux et peut-être aussi gore que je le pensais mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez cette lecture un peu particulière (enfin je pense) Sur ceux bonne lecture à vous les gens ! =)_

_Merci à Miaa, VegetaYouShoulComeOver ainsi qu'à Mag pour leur review et pour répondre à cette dernière, si cela t'inspire moi je dis tant mieux ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : impasse**

Je n'en peux déjà plus...mon cœur est en morceau, partagé entre fuir et rester pour l'aider à aller mieux...parce que c'est sur, il ne va pas bien...il ne peut aller bien dans de telles circonstances...il rentre tard depuis ce moment ou...ce moment ou il a faillit me tuer. C'est comme s'il disparaissait et réapparaissait pour me faire peur...j'en tremble tellement, parce que j'ai peur et mes larmes ne cessent de couler...je vous en prie que l'on vienne m'aider...s'il vous plait...s'il vous plait...

Ce matin tout est calme dans la maison, il dort encore, j'ignore ce qu'il a dernièrement mais il prend un malin plaisir à me marquer la peau avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Il dit aimer mes cheveux et mon visage alors à eux il ne fait rien. Il ne s'en prend qu'aux parties que personne ne voit et qui peuvent être caché par des vêtements. La nuit dernière il est rentré à quatre heures du matin et s'est laissé tomber sur le lit à côté de moi...il n'y a que là que j'ai pu fermer les yeux et m'endormir. La curiosité est tellement grande...je veux savoir ce qu'il fait, parce que lorsqu'il rentre, ses vêtements sont différents que lorsqu'il sort. Mais je ne lui demande rien car j'ai peur de connaître la réponse...surtout lorsqu'un filet écarlate est resté sur son cou et que du sang séché est resté sous ses ongles...J'ai peur de savoir...Aidez-moi !

J'ose à peine me faire du café, de peur de le réveiller et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin...j'en fais alors un peu et allume discrètement la petite télé qui est dans la cuisine. Lorsque j'abaisse mes yeux sur mon corps, mon cœur tressaillit d'effroi, voir ces bandages qui parcourent mes bras, ces pansements sur mes mains...ses bleus...ses marques qui me rougissent la peau...est-ce que je suis en enfer ? Si oui...pourquoi ? Mes larmes recommencent à couler mais je dois...je dois arrêter, pleurer ne m'aidera pas.

« _Depuis plus d'une semaine la disparition de Sakura Haruno ne cesse de faire du bruit, les autorités pensent à la thèse du kidnapping mais hélas aucune autre information n'a été communiquées. Si vous apercevez cette jeune femme merci de contacter le numéro qui défile en bas de l'écran. Sakura Haruno est reconnaissable par ses cheveux roses et ses yeux verts. La dernière fois qu'elle a été aperçue elle était vêtue d'un kimono rouge alors qu'elle se rendait au temple._ »

En entendant la disparition de l'ami de Shikamaru, je me suis de suite inquiétée. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela...

« _Peu de temps après deux jeunes filles ont soudainement disparu. Elles se nomment Akane Minami et Erika Tokoya. Ces deux jeunes filles n'ont rien en commun. Nous avons à faire un kidnappeur qui s'en prend aux sexes féminins uniquement sans aucun critère précis. Nous vous demanderons mesdames d'être vigilantes..._ »

Après ça, j'ai tout de suite éteint la télé. Mon regard ne s'est pas détaché du couloir qui mène vers la chambre. J'ai l'horrible sensation qu'il est derrière tout ça...je suis paralysée par la peur...je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et mes yeux sont rouges tellement j'ai pleuré plus tôt. Il s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain, ça me laisse le temps de me rafraichir le visage. Je vis dans l'angoisse la plus totale...Hier j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui, parce que cette idée ne m'enchante plus et m'effraie complètement, alors il m'a forcé...je suis dégoûtée, dégoûtée par moi même...j'ai envie de mourir. Pour dire vrai l'amour a laissé place à la terreur…Il n'y a que ça qui me fait prendre conscience de mon insignifiante existence…moi qui était une battante, je ne suis plus rien…Je n'ai même plus de nouvelles de mes frères…Il m'a coupé du monde.

J'ai tenté une fois de me noyer dans la baignoire que j'avais préalablement rempli d'eau mais j'avais oublié de fermer la porte à clef alors lorsqu'il est arrivé, il m'a sorti de là, après quoi il m'a reproché de vouloir le quitter. Qu'il m'aimait et que je ne devrais plus jamais lui faire ça. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, la noyade prend beaucoup trop de temps, je ne retenterais jamais ça...la corde qui traine au garage fera parfaitement l'affaire...BON SANG !...pourquoi n'aie-je pas écouté mes frères ! Pourquoi ?

—Tu vas bien ?

—Oui ! je réponds vivement en me tournant vers lui. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il me lance un regard amoureux...et moi je baisse les yeux...

—Sakura a été enlevée, je lui annonce.

—Je sais, me répond t-il le ton le plus neutre possible.

Il va se servir un café...c'est son amie et il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

—Shikamaru !

Je suis indignée...

—Sakura a disparu !

—Je le sais, me répète-t-il, sa famille m'a prévenu...on déménage ce soir.

Je ne comprends pas...qu'il ne soit pas inquiet de la sorte...

—C'est une maison dans la campagne, continu-t-il, j'y vivais à une époque avec mon autre épouse.

…..

—Ton autre épouse ? Je répète alors, effarée.

—Elle est morte...

—Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

Est-ce normal, cette terreur qui s'empare de moi ?

—Si, souviens t'en...tu venais de rompre avec Kiba et tu m'as posé des questions sur elle...

—Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était ta femme !

Je craque...je craque...je craque !

—Tu l'as tuée ? j'ose demander alors que j'ai horriblement peur qu'il le prenne mal.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

—Pourquoi elle est morte alors ?

—T'insinue que je l'aurais tuée ?

—Pourquoi pas ? T'en serais capable non !

Ce fut à ce moment que je reçus la gifle la plus forte et la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie...

—Je...je suis désolé...pardon, pardon !

Je m'éloigne de lui à chaque pas qu'il fait vers moi...

—Shikamaru...regarde-moi...regarde moi et dis ce que tu vois...ne me dis pas que tu me trouves jolie ! Je te l'interdis !

Il me regarde et ne dis rien…ou presque.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je voie ?

Mes larmes s'échappent…pourquoi est-il ainsi ?

—Prépares tes affaires on doit y aller, murmure-t-il, pourquoi tu pleures ?

—Je peux t'aider à te faire soigner tu sais…ensemble on y arrivera, je le rassure en allant vers lui.

—Me faire soigner ? s'indigne-t-il en me lançant un regard effaré.

—Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter mais d'abord je veux rentrer chez moi voir ma famille…

—Tu es ma femme…ma femme, répète-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre mais avant il se tourne vers moi, et je t'interdis de t'en aller.

Je ne vais pas m'enfuir…je vais faire mieux.

—Je vais au garage chercher des sacs.

—Les clefs de la voiture sont avec moi, rappelle-t-il.

—Je ne vais pas m'en fuir.

Mes pas se dirigent vers le garage, la lumière éclaire à peine, la voiture repose depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je suis sure qu'elle a rouillé. Et je la vois, cette précieuse corde…je suis nulle pour faire des nœuds mais celui là tiendra bien. Je veux en finir, un jour il me tuera moi aussi…je suis désolée Gaara, je suis désolée Kankuro.

J'ai tellement peur de me laisser balancer au bout de cette corde…tellement peur…mais je me lance quand même….

* * *

Je me sens fatiguer. Mon corps est comme en flottement, il y a une brise qui m'est agréable. C'est reposant et ça me fait du bien. On dirait que les rayons du soleil me réchauffent le visage. Mon suicide a raté, peut-être qu'il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Faite que ça soit le cas. Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux…il dort dans une chaise en face de moi…je ne suis pas dans une chambre d'hôpital…je ne suis pas non plus à la maison…où sommes-nous ? Un regard à la fenêtre répond à ma question…il s'est occupé du déménagement malgré mon état. Enfin je me demande s'il y a vraiment eu un déménagement, les meubles de la chambre ne proviennent pas de chez nous. Le décor n'est pas signé Shikamaru, peut-être de sa défunte épouse.

Doucement je m'extirpe du lit pour aller visiter les lieux. Déjà un coup d'œil plus prononcé par la fenêtre me fait découvrir qu'on est bien loin de toute civilisation…il n'y a que de la verdure, une route qui passe non loin et elle n'est traversée que par des poids lourds. La seule maison que j'aperçois d'ici est assez loin…je crois que je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Laissant la chambre et un Shikimaru endormi pour une découverte des lieux, je m'aperçois que cette maison n'a pas un gramme de poussière…comme si la maison avait toujours été occupée. Je remarque qu'il n'y a ni télé, ni radio, ni même un téléphone. Rien qui puisse me renseigner sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Toutes nos affaires trônent dans le salon. Les sacs, les paquets et quelques babioles ici et là. J'ère dans cette grande maison comme un fantôme…en passant près d'une porte je sens une énorme odeur vraiment étrange…et c'est là qu'il me fait peur en posant soudainement ses mains sur mes épaules.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? il me demande.

Sa voix parait venir d'ailleurs. Il renifle presque cette odeur qui s'échappe de cette porte avec délectation.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

—Rien.

Je ne le crois pas une fois encore. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait rien derrière cette porte. Je me dégage de son étreinte et fait face à lui.

—Quelqu'un ma soigné ?

—Je l'ai fait, il me répond avec un léger sourire, bon je dois te laisser un moment d'accord ?

J'affirme avec un signe de tête, il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va. Cette porte m'intrigue et je ne sais pas comment l'ouvrir en toute discrétion. Je me décide alors à visiter la maison en profondeur. Et c'est à ce moment que je découvre un bureau pratiquement vide…il y a cependant une boite à chaussure tout en haut des étagères. Et lorsque je la saisie, d'autres papiers tombent à mes pieds ainsi qu'un petit carnet.

L'écriture couchée sur le papier est fine et appliquée, quelque fois il y a comme des gouttes d'eau qui ont humidifié le papier ou plutôt devrais-je dire des larmes. Je feuillète grossièrement et je remarque que l'écriture devient de plus en plus grossière accompagné de tâches de sang. Je ne pense pas que Shikamaru l'est vu sinon il l'aurait déjà jeté. Je me hâte à la dernière page ou du moins au dernier jour.

_« Je n'arrive plus très bien à écrire en ce moment, il m'a encore coupé un doigt pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et a tenté de le remplacer mais mon corps a fait un rejet. Je dirais qu'il est sujet à des pulsions meurtrières. Il souffre selon moi de démence parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de me couper la peau et il fait ça avec une lenteur qui devrait être interdite. S'il vous plait si vous trouvez ce journal et que je suis déjà morte, arrêtez Shikamaru Nara pour torture moral et physique ainsi que pour séquestration. Ce matin encore il m'a dépecer le pouce après avoir arraché l'ongle pour ensuite me le recoudre. Ça brûle et ça fait mal, ça me fait toujours mal, mon bras gauche est affaiblie tellement j'ai perdu du sang. _

_Si quelqu'un trouve ce journal alors transmettez le à ma famille car j'aimerais leur dire que je les aime énormément et que je regrette de les avoir désobéit. Je n'aurais pas du fréquenter cet homme. J'ai peur de mourir, je sais que je vais mourir, je le sais. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un amas de peau sur des os. Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce cauchemar et sentir cette souffrance, je me vois dépérir et lui aussi. Je l'aime, je ne devrais pas mais c'est comme ça. Aujourd'hui je vais mettre fin à mes jours, il est allé prendre un bain et j'ai tout juste bloqué la porte pour ne pas qu'il en sorte maintenant et je vais aller me barricader dans la cuisine. Il y a un couteau dont il a aiguisé la lame ce matin, il m'a dit que les yeux verts m'iront vraiment bien et ces yeux verts en question sont dans un bocal au frigo. J'ignore à qui ils sont mais je demande pardon à sa famille. Pardon aux autres qui ont souffert à cause de moi, pardon à leurs proches. »_

L'écriture maladroite et grossière prouvait bien la difficulté qu'avait cette personne à écrire en l'occurrence sa défunte épouse. Je décide donc de tout remettre comme c'était et d'essayer d'ouvrir cette porte afin de voir ce qui s'y cache. Une fois Gaara m'a appris à crocheter une serrure, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Mes larmes coulent d'elle-même, j'ai trop peur de découvrir ce qui s'y cachent. Et ce que j'ai lu m'a troublé, je ne veux pas finir comme elle. Non ! Je ne veux pas finir ainsi ! Cette idée me fait trop peur !

Sa y est ! J'y suis enfin arrivée ! Je tâte le mur à côté de l'entrée afin de mettre la main sur l'interrupteur. Cette odeur est étouffante, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est exactement….Et la lumière fut…ou pas ! Il y a comme des catalyseurs d'odeur à chaque coin de la pièce, heureusement qu'il y a de la lumière, je n'aurais pas vu les escaliers qu'il y a à descendre. Tout semble normal mais cette odeur est trop forte pour les catalyseurs, c'est pourquoi elle est toujours présente et se mélange à une odeur fleurie… « fleurie ». Je m'avance, la lumière grésille et fait monter l'adrénaline…j'ai envie de faire demi-tour mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas.

Il y a une grande table au milieu, sur laquelle repose des vêtements…l'un est rouge…Je sanglote déjà, parce que je crains de savoir ce que c'est et à qui il appartient. Mais je veux le prendre, m'assurer que tout ceci est réel, je sais que c'est réel…Il y a des chaussures que je balance accidentellement contre le mur. Ce sont des chaussures de femme. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Je remarque des sangles sur cette table, une table recouverte de sang séché et le kimono rouge en est plein…je souhaite de tout cœur que ce n'est pas celui de Sakura…je vous en prie !

Il y a des choses ignobles qui baignent dans un bocal dont l'eau est devenue rougeâtre…je sens que je vais rendre tout ce que je n'ai pas mangé…je distingue des ongles…huuu…des dents…des cheveux…il faut que je sorte…il faut que…je dois partir, je ne veux pas mourir comme elle…ma gorge est nouée, j'ai envie de crier ! Je m'en vais, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça ! Mais tout est contre moi ! Il faut que je glisse dans ce qui parait être de l'eau, il y a un canal d'évacuation qui traverse la pièce et l'eau à déborder…

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mes larmes s'égouttent sur le sol, quelques unes dans une petite flaque rouge non loin. Et je lève les yeux lentement jusqu'à lui.

—Je savais que tu tenterais de l'ouvrir mais je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais !

Sa voix me semble dur…je n'arrive pas à bouger.

—N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien. Aller, viens, tu vas prendre un bain.

—C'est à Sakura ? je demande la voix brisée.

—Il n'y a rien qui est a elle ici.

—Le kimono qui est sur la table est à Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

—Tu deviens chiante tu sais…vraiment !

Il me tire par le bras et m'entraine dans la salle de bain…et il m'y enferme. Je n'ai pas pu réagir.

—Ouvre-moi, je lui supplie. S'il te plait Shikamaru.

—Je vais être occuper un moment je reviens !

Je l'entends quitter la maison un moment puis revenir, j'entends également des gémissements, des cris étouffés et une autre porte se fermée. L'image que renvoie le miroir est affreux, je ne me suis jamais connue aussi affreuse et aussi triste…je n'ai même pas la force de briser le miroir…

—AAAAAAAAAH…!

Mon cœur a manqué un battement. Ce crie, cette voix…je crois la connaitre. Pourquoi elle ne crie plus ? Pourquoi ?

—Shikamaru !

Je tambourine la porte avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste.

—Shikamaru !

Je vais devoir crocheter la serrure encore une fois…mais je tremble trop pour le faire…que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

Mon regard se perd dans mon reflet, je sers les poings et donne un grand coup dans la glace. Les jointures sont devenues rouges mais au moins j'ai ce que je veux…

* * *

_Bien alors je vais voir si je peux tenter du macabre dans le prochain, parce qu'il y a une scène que j'ai déjà imaginé et que certains trouvent morbide, on verra bien, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? :3_

_A la prochaine !_

_PS : fic presque terminée..._


	7. Respire !

_Bonsoir à vous lecteurs et lectrices. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard monstrueux u_u vraiment. Je vous demande même **PARDON** pour ça...je me suis arrêtée à cause des cours :'( mais bon les résultats ne semblent pas assez concluant (je l'ignore en fait) maintenant que je reprends mes fics je vais de ce pas continuer les autres qui sont égalements en attente._

_PS: il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à mon humble avis._

_Review =)_

_**Mag** : Merchiii, je dois avouer que ça me fait aussi penser au conte de Barbe Bleue mais j'avoue ne pas avoir y pensé en l'écrivant...c'est peut-être mon inconscient XD_

_**Miia** : Que dire merci à toi également pour ta review ^^ et tu as parfaitement raison elle n'est en aucun cas inspiré sauf peut-être d'un téléfilm ou le mec semblait hyper possessif envers sa femme c'est tout mais le reste est de moi. Une aide des frères ? Haha ! Bonne question ! :p  
_

_J'espère que cette suite vous ravira =) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre ****7**** : respire !**

_Shikimaru_

Ses traits sont fins et délicats, sa peau si pâle et si douce, ses cheveux magnifiques et ses beaux yeux nacrés…on dirait une vraie poupée. J'ai bâillonné ses jolies lèvres pour ne pas qu'elle ne crie une fois de plus comme tout à l'heure…Temari en serait effrayé. D'ailleurs elle aussi est effrayée, ses yeux reflètent une terreur que je ne saurais comprendre, après tout on est ami, elle devrait avoir confiance en moi. Des larmes perles de ses yeux et ses gémissements me font penser à un animal apeuré. Je l'ai attaché sur la table avec les sangles mais elle semble toujours vouloir s'échapper.

—Chhhh, je murmure en essuyant ses larmes.

Son regard est fuyant, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper mais voyons, c'est impossible…son corps ne présente aucune trace de blessure à première vu, du moins les parties visibles…des yeux verts lui iraient à ravir et relèverais sa beauté fragile. Mais bon d'abord occupons-nous de ses jolies mains. Je me demande depuis quelques secondes si c'est normal de ne plus entendre Temari…Je tends alors l'oreille, quelle chose se brise. Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé ?

—Ne bouge pas, j'ordonne gentiment à la jeune femme.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain, il n'y a pas un bruit, pas un murmure…c'est bien trop calme pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ouvre la porte en craignant le pire, je la vois assise par terre, un bout de verre à la main, regardant son bras tailladé se vider de son sang…peut-être avait-elle peur de se faire mal et du coup elle s'est ratée. Des yeux rouges emplis de larmes se lèvent vers moi, un regard qui supplie croise le mien, ses lèvres tremblantes me demandent de la laisser mourir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Bon sang !

—Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? je lui demande paniqué, regarde moi ça !

Son regard est morne, mort, sans aucune volonté mais ses larmes redoublent malgré cela.

—Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? S'il te plait Temari…

Ma voix se perd. Je lui enlève se morceau de verre des mains et tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang se marrie si bien à sa peau mais je dois me retenir…l'autre fille est là pour ça, pour ne pas que je lui fasse de mal…MERDE !

* * *

_Temari_

Je suis vraiment nulle ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas réussir…ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de se couper les veines. Ni de se vider de son sang. Je vais arrêter de me nourrir et au moindre choque ou je ne sais trop quoi, mon cœur lâchera et là…il ne pourra plus rien faire. Je me sens si faible, j'ai envie d'aller prendre une douche. Ma tête est lourde, mon bras me brûle…c'est étonnant de voir comment il fait si bien les pansements…mais bon j'en ai tellement aussi.

Ma robe a une drôle d'odeur, c'est horrible.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte ? C'est peut-être ma chance…mon corps est lourd, mes jambes ne me portent pas…Non ! Non ! Vraiment, il y a des jours ou je me déteste. Je rampe donc jusqu'à la porte sur ce sol froid et dur….la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

Je me redresse et tente de marcher le long du mur. J'arrive enfin à l'escalier mais j'ai peur de faire un faux pas et de finir tout en bas, la nuque brisée. Pourquoi pas…

—Où est-ce que tu vas ?

—J'ai soif.

Je n'arrive pas à quitter son regard, je n'y arrive pas car je commence à le haïr…je le hais tellement…mais j'ai peur également.

—Qui c'était ?

—Un électricien…retourne te coucher tu veux.

—Un électricien ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je vois dans ses yeux la noirceur de son âme dérangée, il allait me crier dessus lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je continue de descendre péniblement alors que lui se charge d'ouvrir, arrivée en bas je l'entend me dire qu'il s'absente un moment et que je n'ai pas intérêt à m'enfuir. Je tiens à peine debout ! La porte se referme et moi je me retrouve seule. J'y pense ! Quelqu'un a crié tout à l'heure, il faut que je sache…péniblement mais surement je me mets en route vers la salle de la torture et je constate, le souffle court que la porte est légèrement entrouverte. Il a du penser être vite fait débarrassé du mécanicien alors il a été négligent…ou alors il savait que je me réveillerais et il a fait exprès. Je n'y arrive pas…il faut juste que je pousse la porte pourtant et je n'y arrive pas…je pleure de nouveau, je n'y arrive pas…l'idée même qu'il a pu tout prévoir à l'avance me donne la chair de poule.

Des gémissements attirent mon attention, j'arrête de respirer, c'est un automatisme…Je me décide donc à entrer et d'allumer la lumière…sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, une femme y est attachée…ses longs cheveux noirs sont soigneusement rangés d'un côté et sont suspendus dans le vide. Mon cœur se serre…plus je m'approche, plus j'ai peur de savoir qui s'est.

—Hinata ! je souffle d'une voix brisée. Je suis désolée.

Mes larmes me rendent aveugle, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal pour elle, ses yeux sont emplis de terreur et me demande de l'aide. Oooh ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Tellement désolée !

—Je vais te sortir de là, je lui murmure paniquée.

J'enlève le bandeau qui l'empêche de parler et elle prend une grande inspiration, sa respiration est forte et saccadée, son visage est rouge et humide par ses larmes. Mes mains se posent sur les sangles au niveau de son poigné, c'est humide…lorsque mes yeux s'abaissent je constate que sa main gauche n'est plus là…j'ai mal au cœur…oh mon Dieu ! En plus elle semble ne pas ressentir la douleur.

—Hinata, j'appelle doucement.

—A…a…aide-moi, me dit-elle d'une voix affaiblis. S'il-te-plait…aide-moi…aide-moi…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…en plus Shikamaru pourrait revenir…et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? La plaie n'est pas refermée et sur une table plein d'ustensile de l'autre côté se tient un bocal…malgré moi je recule…je ne peux rien faire pour elle. RIEN !

—Je suis désolée, je sanglote dangereusement. Je suis désolée Hinata…

Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie coupable de toute ma vie…pourtant je n'y suis pour rien n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

—Je vais aller chercher l'électricien, je lui dis soudainement, il pourra nous aider !

Je l'espère…et s'il était un complice. Je quitte la pièce un peu à contrecœur et file voir par les fenêtres du salon où il est. Malheureusement il regagne sa voiture garée sur le long de la route. Je me précipite à l'extérieur et tente de courir jusqu'à lui.

—Attendez, ma voix ne porte pas. Je vous en prie !

Sa voiture est déjà partie mais je dois essayer quand même, Hinata a besoin d'aide.

—T'es pas autorisée à sortir.

Shikamaru vient tout juste de me stopper. N'ayant pas assez de force je n'arrive pas à me dégager.

—Rentre tout de suite, il m'ordonne en me tenant fermement.

Je ne peux pas répondre qu'il me ramène déjà…pourquoi personne ne passe par ici…pourquoi sommes-nous dans un trou perdu…Une explosion me fait sursauter, je regarde alors Shikamaru.

—Il allait nous séparer, me dit-il comme s'il avait su ce que je pensais.

* * *

…

Je n'ai pas pu l'aidé, je n'ai pas pu l'aidé, je n'ai pas pu l'aidé…oh pardon ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je me sens tellement coupable ! Il m'a enfermé dans la chambre alors je ne peux rien faire…je suis en train de faire les cent pas depuis trois heures déjà…je…je, je n'arrive pas à me calmer…le seul moyen de m'enfuir est de passer par la fenêtre…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis en colère contre moi-même, en colère d'être si peut utile et de n'être qu'une victime…en colère d'être si faible et d'avoir autant peur.

J'ai tenté de me suicider par tous les moyens que je pouvais et à chaque fois ça n'a pas marché…ce n'est tout de même pas par hasard. J'entends le verrou de la porte, c'est Shikamaru.

—Je vais faire quelques achats, me prévient-il avant de repartir et de verrouiller la porte.

Je me retrouve seule encore une fois. J'observe par la fenêtre, j'attends de le voir partir pour savoir quoi faire tranquillement… « Tranquillement », c'est un bien grand mot. Oh ! Je le vois ! Il s'en va ! Il s'en va ! La voiture quitte la cour et prend la route pour disparaitre…le magasin le plus proche s'il y en a, doit être à des kilomètres. J'ouvre alors la fenêtre et descend le toit, mon corps est désormais suspendu dans le vide, mes mains tenant fermement la gouttière. Je laisse mes doigts glisser un à un et j'ai le mérite de toucher le sol avec une vive douleur dans les jambes mais au moins je suis sortie.

J'erre autour de la maison, cherchant comment y entrée. Je décide de passer à l'arrière, priant pour que la porte soit ouverte. J'ignore si c'est par chance ou quoi mais l'accès n'est pas verrouillé…c'est la première fois que je découvre cette pièce, c'est la cuisine…les ustensiles qui y reposent n'ont en rien un rapport avec une cuisine, ça se rapproche plus d'une boucherie. Parfois même des outils de chirurgie…Le sol est froid, le carrelage est propre et brillant, les rideaux tirés et sur la table un nécessaire à couture. Qu'est-ce que cela fait dans une cuisine ? Les aiguilles sont si fines et le fil semble si fragile.

Ah ! Hinata ! Je cours jusque vers cette salle qui me dégoûte de plus en plus, elle m'effraie et brise un peu plus mon espoir de m'échapper d'ici.

—Aaargh !

Je viens tout juste de glisser sur quelque chose, la chute a été brutale, je vais avoir mal pendant longtemps. J'ai malencontreusement mis le pied sur un liquide…de l'eau. Pourquoi de l'eau ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau dans le couloir ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Qui est plus est l'eau me semble dégoutante. Lorsque je me lève, mes yeux ne quittent pas le sol une seconde, l'eau provient de la « salle d'horreur », la porte y est poussée également. Il n'y a plus l'odeur de ce matin…ce matin…je me demande combien de temps j'ai été enfermé dans la chambre. La table qui sert de boucherie est toujours là mais elle est désormais nettoyée, les chaussures n'y sont plus, les tenues trempées de sang également. Ou alors ils sont rangés dans ce placard…je n'ose aller vérifier. Un regard à gauche et je constate que le canal d'évacuation à énormément débordé.

Quelque chose le bouche…je m'approche à grand pas comme si tout d'un coup je n'avais plus peur, comme si tout d'un coup j'allais pouvoir me sauver de cet enfer qu'est devenu ma vie…j'avais l'espoir de trouver une lumière dans cette obscurité. Je me penche à l'extrémité, du moins à la partie qui s'encastre dans le mur pour normalement s'évacuer à l'extérieur. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans cette position, l'odeur est assez horrible mais je recommence et tend la main pour savoir. Je dois savoir ! Je tâte…C'est moue, gluant, visqueux et poisseux et j'admets avoir fait une erreur en tirant dessus.

—AAAAAAAAAH ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! je m'égosille tout en jetant ce qui semblait être une jambe.

En tirant sur cette jambe, j'ai fait retombé vers moi d'autres choses que je ne saurais d'écrire mais lorsque je vois des yeux nacrés recouvert de sang, une sueur non pas froide mais glaciale s'empare de moi. Sans oublier qu'une odeur insupportable se répand sauvagement, je recule donc assez vite, je trébuche et vais rendre le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac…Je tremble maintenant à cause de cela, j'avance à quatre pattes vers une source de lumière que mon œil perçoit en coin. Mon ventre en est encore tout retourner, je dois sortir d'ici. La lumière que j'avais perçu vient du sol…on aurait dit qu'il y avait une porte.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai des sueurs froides…ça ne s'arrête pas, je me sens bizarre…il y a un tracé rectangulaire dans le mur, je le remarque à cause de cette lumière qui doit émaner de l'autre côté. Je n'avais rien remarqué ce matin…mes mains passent aveuglément sur cette « porte » et je tâte ce qui semble être un taquet, l'enlevant, ladite porte s'ouvre vers moi pour laisser cette lumière éblouissante s'étaler sur moi. On aurait dit un décor de maison de poupée…avec des poupées à taille réelle. Je suis intriguée…mon estomac semble vouloir éjecter mes tripes…fermer les yeux un moment m'aide à m'apaiser quelque peu. C'est tout de même violent la façon dont mon corps réagit.

En face, un coffret en verre est collé au mur, en hauteur. A l'intérieur repose…une poupée ? Mes larmes perles sur mes joues…ce n'est pas une poupée ! Je m'avance pour lire la plaque dorée qui est en dessous et ce que je peux lire m'intrigue « _Ania Nara, ma seconde épouse »_…Sa seconde épouse ? Je vais être la suivante ? Je vais être la suivante ! Mes larmes se déversent sur mes joues, je n'arrive plus à respirer…ma bouche reste ouverte, j'ai des hauts le cœur fatigant…je vais avoir de la fièvre…je respire trop fort…mes yeux se lèves vers la gauche…j'ai un vertige…

Un autre coffret de verre avec une autre femme dedans. Je note que toutes deux sont belles, maquillés et magnifiquement vêtues, elles ont l'air paisible et semble reposer en paix…je vais voir de plus près et lis « _Kami Nara, ma première épouse_ »…je recule à petits pas…et lorsque je regarde autour de moi…il y en a plein de ces coffrets de verre…avec à l'intérieur une personne…coiffée, habillée et maquillée…mais je suis triste, tellement triste pour elles ! Mes sanglots doivent s'entendre de partout, j'ai mal au cœur !

Me tournant vers la droite je vois que le mur est vide…appuyé contre ce dernier un coffre de verre vide qui n'attends qu'à être remplie…non…je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, je ne peux pas m'arrêter…mes yeux vont de droites à gauches et malheureusement je connais toutes ces femmes qui reposent ici…je viens de voir Hinata, ses yeux à elles sont ouverts mais ils sont verts…VERTS ? Combien de temps il lui faut pour commettre ces horreurs ? En revanche les yeux de Sakura sont fermés…

Cette pièce est à mon avis la plus grande de la maison, elle se trouve au sous-sol, il y a un air frais qui semble bien conserver les corps. Je dois partir…je dois m'en aller…mais je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je suis tellement désespérée que je n'arrive pas à faire un pas…cette pièce est encore plus effrayante que l'autre…mon corps tremblent beaucoup à cause de mes sanglots que je m'assois dans un coin contre l'un de ces cercueils, cercueils posés sur des socles…

Si quelqu'un m'entend, s'il vous plait ! je vous en pries aidez moi ! Sortez-moi de cet enfer ! Pitié ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Arrêtez ça je vous en prie !

* * *

_A la la ! Que dire de plus ! J'en suis quelque peu satisfaite même si j'avoue que ça pourrait sembler complexe...on court vers la fin. Mais après je publierais peut-être une fic un peu plus joyeuse sur Naruto mais comme je l'ai plus haut je vais surtout m'atteler à l'écriture des fics en attente. Bye bye les gens à bientôt ! =)_


	8. Le bout du tunnel

_Voilà chers amis, c'est la fin :') Je tenez à vous remercier tous de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici avec cette fic quelque peu hors du commun. Peut-être en referais-je une autre mais pour l'heure j'ai d'autres fics à finir, donc pas de nouvelles fics avant cela. J'avertit également que lorsque toutes les fics en cours seront finies, je changerais de pseudo =D_

_Mag : Tu auras ta réponse de cet ultime chapitre :')_

_Bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre ****8**** : Le bout du tunnel**

_Shikamaru_

J'ai pu racheter de quoi manger pour Temari. En ce moment elle perd du poids et refuse de se nourrir, je ne sais plus quoi faire…j'ai beau lui faire tous les meilleurs plats du monde, elle me répond sans cesse qu'elle n'a pas faim. Je vais être obligé de la nourrir. Me voilà enfin arriver à la maison. Je ne me sens pas très bien quand elle n'est pas là, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne. Pourtant, je fais tout pour ne pas…pour ne pas l'a tuée…vraiment tout.

Je me demande pourquoi la fenêtre de la chambre est ouverte. Enfin bon tant pis... à moins que... Non, impossible, Temari n'aurait pas fait ça ! Pas elle, après tout c'est ma femme, elle m'aime et doit rester près de moi. J'entre vite à l'intérieur et va tout de même vérifier à l'étage. Essoufflé, j'ouvre la porte et je constate qu'elle n'y ait pas.

—Temari ! j'appelle en retournant sur mes pas. TEMARI !

Je n'ai aucune réponse, je commence à paniquer. Mais où est-elle ? J'angoisse ! Et si elle s'était sauvée ? Non, non, non elle ne ferait pas ça, elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir me faire ça, pas à moi !

—TEMARI !

Je me calme, il faut que je réfléchisse, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, sinon je l'aurais croisé sur la route, ou alors elle est allée se réfugier chez les voisins mais, ils sont tellement loin de la maison...ou alors ? Mes pas se dirigent vers mon atelier. Elle est si curieuse qu'elle a très bien pu le visiter... peut-être que ça lui plait.

En y entrant l'odeur est étrange et c'est humide de partout. On voit bien que quelqu'un est passé par ici. Le canal d'évacuation déborde et il y a... tout un tas de déchets organiques que j'avais préalablement mis dans le tunnel. Et puis, la porte de mon musée a été tirée. Je m'avance souhaitant la retrouver. Plus je m'approche, plus j'entends des gémissements.

—Temari ?

Je la vois enfin. Je me sens soulagé maintenant. Mais elle semble terrifier, son regard est figé, on dirait qu'elle s'est arrêtée de respirer. Elle ne bouge pas et son visage devient inexpressif. Ses joues sont inondées de larmes.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui t'a permis d'entrer ?

Son regard, devenu impassible, ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je m'approche doucement et l'aide à se relever.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle me glisse entre les mains et tente de s'échapper mais je la retiens, je la conduis à la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir. Je suis un peu embarrassé qu'elle ait découvert ma collection de poupées mais bon tant pis, elle connait enfin mon secret.

L'eau coule avec enchantement dans la baignoire et Temari n'arrête pas de sangloter en silence.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

J'essuie ses larmes et l'envie de passer une lame sur sa peau me prend soudainement mais je ne peux pas.

—Je te laisse, je dis alors, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, on se voit au diner.

Je m'en vais l'embrasser sur la joue mais, elle m'évite. Je n'insiste pas et la laisse dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Temari_

Je tremble tellement...dès que je l'ai vu arrivé mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai cru que c'était la fin, j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivée...j'ai tellement eu peur. Je n'ai même pas envie de prendre de bain. Je n'ai envie de rien... mes jambes sont en cotons. J'aimerais tant pouvoir partir d'ici...

Le miroir me renvoie le reflet d'une autre personne, fatiguée, terrorisée et fade... je ne suis plus moi-même et je ne le serais pas si je reste ici avec lui... Je l'aime, c'est triste à dire mais c'est ainsi, sauf que sa santé mentale est bien plus qu'inquiétante. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Je regrette le temps ou Kiba et moi étions ensemble... Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ça c'est fini ainsi entre nous.

Dans l'armoire à pharmacie il y a une paire de ciseaux qui pourraient peut-être tout changer. Je vais me couper les cheveux, j'ai au moins le droit à ça non ? Même si je sais que Shikamaru n'appréciera pas le moins du monde. Et aussi une plaie sur la joue, il appréciera encore moins. Et pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Je n'ai vraiment rien trouvé de mieux que de me taillader le visage. Mes larmes recommencent à perler. Voyons ce que l'avenir me réserve.

Après avoir pris un bain, je ne me sens pas plus propre. Je rejoins Shikamaru en cuisine et il a l'air content apparemment. Mais, hélas ce « bonheur » ne dure pas.

—TEMARI !

Je sursaute.

Sa voix résonne dans toute la maison. Ses yeux sont exorbités et la terreur reprend possession de tout mon être.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Pourquoi les avoir coupé ? Ils étaient si beaux !

Il vient de voir les marques sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que c'est la chose la plus horrible qui soit à ses yeux. Ça me fait bien rire.

Sa réaction était à prévoir. Il me gifle aussi fort qu'il peut et j'assure avec certitude que personne n'aimerait être à ma place, moi-même je ne voudrais pas y être. Ma joue me lance et cette « claque » m'a foutu un mal de crâne.

—Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça à moi ? MOI ? Moi qui t'es tout donné ! JE T'AI TOUT DONNÉ ! Regarde moi ce MASSACRE !

Il se met à pleurer. Je ne comprends plus rien…c'est moi qui devrait crier pas lui, c'est moi qui devrait pleurer devant autant d'incompréhension. Je le fais déjà cela dit. Pourquoi est-ce que lui il a son mot à dire et pas moi ?

—Tout ce que tu m'as donné, n'a été que souffrance.

—Comment oses-tu ?

Sa voix est devenue sévère. J'ai peur… Peur de ce qui va arriver… Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire… NON ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ces filles dans des boites de verre ! Je ne veux pas reposer ici pour l'éternité et voire une autre subir tout ce que j'ai subi, tout ce que les autres avant moi ont subi… Je dois m'en aller. Bouge Temari ! Aller ! Bouge-toi ma grande ! Tu peux y arriver ! Tout ce que tu désires c'est vivre ! ALORS BOUGE-TOI !

—Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Sans que je ne le réalise, il m'agrippe par les cheveux et approche le couteau de cuisine de mon visage.

—Tu étais parfaite, me murmure-t-il.

Parfaite ?

—Tu avais de beaux cheveux, continu-t-il, Kiba ne savait pas les apprécier.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de Kiba ?

—Ce moins que rien…

Il ricane. Oui, il « ricane », comme s'il avait accompli une chose horrible. Non, comme s'il se délectait de tout le mal qu'il aurait pu accomplir durant toute sa vie.

—Shikamaru, j'ose à voix basse, je voulais juste changer de coiffure et…

—C'est moi qui décide si tu dois changer ou non ! Tu comprends ?

Je réponds un « oui » à peine audible. Puis il me prend brutalement par le menton. Il est devenu incontrôlable…

—Tu as abimé ton si jolie visage… tu étais si parfaite… je n'avais rien à modifier sur toi, rien… et là, tu m'obliges à faire des travaux.

À faire des travaux ? Je m'éloigne alors de lui le plus vite possible.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De quoi est-ce que parles ? De quels travaux il s'agit ?

—Pourquoi tu paniques ? Je vais juste compenser le massacre que tu as fait.

Il a l'air plus calme. C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Petit à petit je recule vers la porte et je m'en vais en courant. Je l'entends m'appeler mais je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps à attendre que la mort vienne me chercher.

—AAAAAH !

Je n'ai plus assez de force pour courir, il m'a rattrapé et plaqué au sol. Nous sommes à l'entrée de la maison, j'ai beau crié et crié, personne ne m'entend, c'est horrible. Le klaxon d'un poids lourd me fait sursauter. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il m'entendre avec ces camions et la « proximité » pas très évidente des voisins. Je suis perdue…

—Tais-toi ! m'ordonne-t-il sèchement, c'est un conseil.

J'affirme avec un signe de tête. Il semble très, très, très en colère. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, je manque de souffle. Il m'emmène dans la chambre et me fait assoir sur le lit. Il fouille ses tiroirs et en sort des menottes. Non ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me lever pour tenter une nouvelle fuite que son regard noir me glace… et il en profite pour m'attacher au sommier du lit.

—Maintenant tu es toute à moi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Dès qu'il quitte la chambre, moi j'essaie de trouver un moyen afin d'enlever ces foutues menottes. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Il sort ce qui semble être un nuancier et le met à côté de mon visage, feuilletant les couleurs.

—Tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que tu me fais faire…et du mal que tu me fais…

Il sort un mètre et me mesure les poignets.

—Redresse-toi, me dit-il en me faisant asseoir.

Je m'adosse au sommier et je le vois sortir une paire de ciseaux.

—Tu as grossièrement coupé tes cheveux, c'est un vrai gâchis _ma chérie_.

Après quelques minutes il me donne le miroir de poche et je peux voir qu'il m'a fait une coupe au carré.

—Maintenant je vais passer aux grands travaux, dit-il en quittant la chambre.

J'essaie dès lors de retirer mon poignet de ce bracelet de torture. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi ? Mes larmes, chaudes, me brûlent les yeux… j'en ai marre…

* * *

Je me suis endormie. Shikamaru est la à côté de moi, il sent bon la pêche. Malgré moi, je souris. J'entends encore les poids lourds, leurs klaxons m'ont sans doute réveillé. Quelle est la distance entre la maison et la route ? Mes joues sont encore endolories et j'ai soif. Je vais mourir ici. J'ai peur… Non ! Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! Sois intelligente et trouve un moyen de te sortir d'ici.

Si je pouvais faire glisser mon poignet, se serait parfait. Ce poignet plus fin que d'habitude devrait s'en mal pouvoir passer, non ? Il devrait pouvoir passer. Aller ! Et si je tirais plus fort ? N'aies pas peur de te faire mal. La douleur comparée à cet enfer n'est rien. En plus de cela je dois m'empêcher de crier sinon il va se réveiller.

J'y suis presque.

Encore un petit effort. Hmm…ne cris pas, ne cris pas, ne cris pas… Ne cris pas ! Bon sang, je me suis démis le pouce ! Je retiens mon souffle, je l'ai peut-être réveillé. Je le regarde dormir, lui qui semble paisible à cet instant. Je me lève avec douceur pour ne pas trop bouger le lit, après tout avec le poids que j'ai actuellement c'est tout à fait possible. Je quitte ensuite la chambre et m'en vais telle une voleuse.

La porte d'entrée est fermée ! Comment je fais moi ? Crocheter la porte ? Aller Temari ! Y a de quoi t'aider en cuisine en plus.

Liberté, enfin je te retrouve. A peine un pied dehors que j'ai envie d'hurler de joie. Mais je me retiens, parce que rien n'est joué, il faut que je gagne la route et espérer qu'un routier veuille bien me prendre. Je n'ai pas de chaussures mais ce n'est rien… je vais pouvoir courir sans peine. L'herbe est fraiche, le simple fait de me savoir bientôt libre me donne des ailes.

Aïe ! J'ai un poing de côté ! Je manque de souffle ! Je vais peut-être ralentir un peu. Du moment que Shikamaru ne se réveille pas maintenant tout va bien. J'y suis presque ! La douleur à ma main me lance mais je ne dois pas m'y attarder. Lorsque j'atteins la route, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un cri. Mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter, je suis à deux doigts de me sortir de cet enfer, à deux doigts de me sauver de ce cauchemar, à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin rejoindre les miens.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation d'entendre mon nom ? Il m'appelle ? S'est-il réveillé ?

J'aperçois les lumières projetaient par les phares d'un camion. J'atteins enfin la route et je me mets à faire de grands signes en espérant d'être vu. Mais la route est dépourvue de réverbères ou autres lumières.

—S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez-vous ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !

… Je dois attendre le prochain. En attendant je tente de me remettre le pouce en place. Je ne sais même pas comment on peut faire ça. Non je vais attendre, se sera mieux. Je l'entends m'appeler encore une fois. C'est peut-être mon imagination ! Si, c'est mon imagination. À quand le prochain ?

—TEMARI !

Bien sur il court plus vite que moi, lui il ne s'est pas amaigri, lui il n'était pas stressé, lui il n'avait pas été mutilé ni humilié.

Je vais passer de l'autre côté de la route pour ma propre sécurité. S'il me retrouve qui sait ce qu'il me ferait. S'il vous plait, emmenez-moi loin d'ici.

—Ne bouge pas !

Je m'arrête à sa demande. Pourquoi est-il arrivé aussi si vite ?

—Tu veux t'en aller ?

Sa voix parait briser.

—Tu veux me quitter ?

Je me retourne vers lui, je peux à peine le voir avec toute cette noirceur.

—Tu veux me trahir ? RÉPONDS-MOI !

Je sursaute.

—J'ai le droit…, je commence à voix basse, j'ai le droit de vivre une vie normale ! Sans cadavres autour de moi, sans la peur qu'un jour je finirais dans un cercueil de verre ! Sans être humiliée et défigurée chaque jour que Dieu fait… Je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le promets.

Ne rien dire ? Est-ce la bonne solution ? Si je deviens l'un de ses objets de collection, quelqu'un d'autre subira la même chose que moi. Si je ne dis rien, personne ne pourra l'aider, il ne pourra pas guérir et d'autres personnes mourront… Si je ne dis rien… ces femmes ne reposeront pas en paix. Si je ne dis rien, je m'en voudrais énormément.

—Vivre une vie normale ? Mais tu vis une vie normale !

Si je le laisse vivre, personne ne sera tranquilles, si personne n'apprend la vérité, les familles des victimes seront toujours inquiètes et feront des recherches pour rien.

J'entends un poids lourd arrivé.

—Tu as toute une collection de filles au teint cadavérique qui repose dans une pièce… tu trouves ça normale toi ? Tu trouves ça normale de… de me… de me faire saigner comme un porc alors que tu dis m'aimer ? C'est ça la normalité pour toi ?

—Ce ne sont pas des filles, me corrige-t-il, ce sont juste des poupées que j'ai créé.

—Il a fallu tuer pour ça, non ?

Il arrive.

—Mais je suis prête à te pardonner.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais faire. Je lui tends la main et tente de sourire.

—Et je vais t'aider à guérir.

—Tu crois que je suis fou ?

—Non.

Ce n'est pas bon, ma voix tremble. Il arrive… trouve une solution, vite !

—Je t'aime.

—Ne me ment pas ! Si c'était le cas tu ne te serais pas enfuit ainsi !

Le camion klaxonne pour signaler son arrivé aux véhicules qui viendraient en face. Je n'ai pas réalisé que Shikamaru était à quelques mètres de moi, il me saisit le bras et je peux voir son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien. Je peux voir à quel point il est en colère.

Je m'éloigne de lui mais il tente de me retenir. Surtout qu'il me sert très fort.

— Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

—Crois moi, une fois rentrée à la maison, tu ne ressentiras plus rien.

Je tente encore une fois de me dégager de son emprise, lui n'a aucun effort à faire, il reste sur place et tente de me retenir. Le klaxonne se fit entendre une fois de plus et dans un dernier désespoir, nous voilà, lui et moi, à la sortie d'un virage, ce fut à ce moment que retentit, je pense, le dernier cout de klaxonne.

—TEMARI !

* * *

La vie est parfois surprenante. Je n'avais imaginé qu'il puisse exister de telles personnes, qu'un mal aussi grand pouvait engendrer de telles personnes. Il m'a pris ma sœur… et il est toujours vivant. Je ressens une profonde frustration. Et je me sens tellement impuissant. Suite à cet accident, les secours sont vite venus sur place et ils ont découvert le lendemain une voiture brûlée avec à son bord, son propriétaire. Un électricien portait disparu depuis des jours.

Alors ils ont décidé d'inspecter les lieux et la maison la plus proche des lieux de « l'incident ». Ils sont alors arrivés à la maison de ce psychopathe. Et ont découvert une pièce avec un circuit électrique extérieur, des corps reposant dans des boites de verre étanche. Une bonne ventilation et un système de refroidissement placé sous les cercueils permettaient une bonne conservation. Ils ont aussi découvert la salle de torture comme l'ont nommé les journalistes.

Et oui, l'affaire a été rendue publique. On a même retrouvé ces femmes et ces jeunes filles disparu depuis des jours, des mois, voir des années. Il est vrai qu'il était assez difficile de les reconnaitre tellement elles avaient changés physiquement. On ne remarquait presque pas les points de sutures, presque un travail de professionnel.

Tous les proches des victimes ont été réunis à l'hôpital pour participer à une cellule psychologique. Nous avons revu d'anciens amis, des connaissances et même Kiba. Ce dernier est devenu invalide à cause de ce bourreau. Il m'a avoué que cet homme lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il quitte ma sœur mais que maintenant à cause de lui, il ne pourrait plus utiliser sa jambe. Avec certains nous nous sommes réunis à l'arrière de l'hôpital à la fin de la journée. Pour nous il est évident qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour empêcher cet enfoiré de récidiver. Nous avons conclu cela d'après son caractère, comment a été retrouvé son corps et aussi après avoir découvert le journal de sa seconde épouse. Et puis, lui aussi a été renversé par le poids lourd.

Malheureusement pour lui, il a survécu… je dis ça parce que nous renfermons tous une rancœur indéfinissable. Une noirceur qui commence a rongé nos cœurs. Il a été plongé dans le coma, inoffensif… Kankuro, Naruto et un certains Neji font les guets tandis que moi et trois autres personnes avons introduite la chambre. Le voilà sans défense. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de manipuler les machines, faire en sorte que les infirmières ne soit en aucun cas prévenu. Une fois la chose faite, je débranche l'appareil qui lui permettait de respirer artificiellement.

Il est dans un sale état. Mais ce n'est que justice après tout. Nous quittons les lieux en toutes discrétions…

* * *

_Vraiment merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire. La prochaine fiction sur Naruto se sera un peu plus joyeuse et je parlerais de tout le monde, il s'agit bien évidemment de la réécriture de "Juste nous!" dont j'ai retrouvé les brouillons. Mais pour le moment il n'est pas question de ça. Mes autres fics attendent. _

_A la prochaine ! =D  
_


End file.
